


Краткий анализ канона на предмет (би)сексуальности Дерека Моргана

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds, Meta - Fandom
Genre: Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Краткий анализ канона на предмет (би)сексуальности Дерека Моргана

Для начала стоит упомянуть несколько несостыковок в датах из биографии Моргана.  
В личном деле Моргана, которое просматривает Гарсия в 2.12, указана точная дата его рождения - 6 июня 1973 года. Но в той же серии мать Моргана рассказывает, как он нашел в 1991 году тело подростка, и, с ее слов, Моргану на тот момент было 16 лет, а не 18, как должно бы по идее быть, если он родился в 73. Кстати, в ориентировке полиции, когда Морган сбежал, возраст указан правильно - 33 года, как и должно быть в 2006, если считать д.р. 1973 год. На этом странности с числами не заканчиваются. Мать Моргана говорит, что ему было 10 лет, когда тот стал свидетелем гибели отца. Но сам Морган в финале 5 сезона рассказывает детективу, что ему на тот момент было 9 лет. Впрочем, это мелочи. Но для порядка я буду считать достоверными слова самого Моргана и материалы его личного дела.   
Таким образом, родился Дерек Морган 6 июня 1973 года, в семье белой женщины и чернокожего мужчины. Примечателен тот факт, что процесс массового заключения межрасовых браков в США стартовал в 1967 году, когда Верховный Суд признал неконституционными законы, запрещавшие создание подобных семейных союзов. На тот момент межрасовые браки считались незаконными в 16-ти из 50-ти штатах США, кроме того, в американском обществе существовало негласное табу на подобные действия. В 1970 году межрасовые пары заключали менее 1% от общего числа браков. Таким образом, нетрудно представить, как относилось общество к подобым семьям, в том числе и к той семье, в которой родился Морган и его сестры, Дезире и Сара. С большой долей вероятности можно предположить, что родственники Фран не были рады ее браку.

В возрасте 9 лет Морган стал очевидцем убийства отца. Тот служил в полиции и пытался задержать преступника. Мать Моргана осталась одна с тремя маленькими детьми и, вполне вероятно, (см. выше) без какой-либо поддержки со стороны родственников. Этот момент кажется мне важным, поскольку дает представление о ситуации, в которой рос Морган и почему далее произошло то, что произошло.

"Через год или позднее он начал попадать в разные истории."(с) Фран Морган.  
Морган связался с дурной компанией и в конце концов был задержан полицией из-за драки. Его дальнейшее будущее могло сложиться весьма печально - денег на колледж у семьи нет, а стипендию из-за привода в полицию получить не удастся. И тут на горизонте появляется Карл Буфорд.  
"Все эти годы я держал рот на замке, давал тебе возможность быть героем, господи, я тебя так боялся."(с) 2.12 Морган - Буфорду.

Два вопроса, которые у меня появились, - сколько Моргану было на момент растления, и как долго продолжалось принуждение к сексу.  
Ответ есть в 3.08. Цитата из разговора Моргана со священником.  
"- Что с вами случилось? Только человек, выросший в религиозной семье может так презирать священника, которого едва знает.  
\- В детстве со мной случилось нечто страшное. Я каждый день ходил в церковь и молился, молился, чтобы это прекратилось. Знаете, что сделал ваш Бог? Ничего.  
\- Бог никогда не дает непосильного креста.  
\- Ваш Бог слишком многого хочет от тринадцатилетних мальчишек."  
Таким образом, Моргану было 13 лет, и правомерно предположить, что все продолжалось вплоть до его поступления в колледж, т.е. до 17 лет.  
Но в разговоре со священником всплывает еще одна, очень важная для понимания характера Моргана, деталь - вера. Ранее в 3.08 в разговоре он упоминает, что его мать каждое воскресенье водила детей в церковь, т.е. Морган рос в религиозной семье. И попав в ситуацию, когда ему не у кого (по его мнению) было просить помощи, он просил ее, еждневно молясь в церкви. Т.е в свои 13 лет Морган верил в Бога.   
А теперь еще одна цитата из 2.12, которая привлекла мое внимание.  
«Ты ведь мог сказать нет.» (с) Буфорд - Моргану.  
Эту реплику можно рассматривать с разных сторон. Но я вижу здесь прямой намек на то, что Морган получал физическое удовольствие от действий Буфорда. Проще говоря, кончал. И взгляд Моргана в этот момент разговора, и его молчание красноречивее любых слов.  
Для 13 летнего подростка (его психики, становления его сексуальности), которому церковь твердила, что гомосексуальность - грех, оказаться в подобной ситуации вдвойне ужасно. Потеря веры и презрение к церкви - вполне закономерный результат.  
Но это лишь верхушка айзберга. Все в Моргане буквально кричит о его мужественности. Черный пояс по боевым искусствам. Вождение мотоцикла. Манера поведения - Морган первым врывается в помещения, зачастую выбивая двери, арестовывает преступников. Он сам ищет опасности, стремясь оказаться на острие действия. Отличный пример - момент из 1.09, когда он не желает отпускать Рида в захваченный поезд. Да и внешний вид Моргана весьма красноречив. Татуировки, накачанные мускулы, майки, которые весьма выгодно облегают фигуру. И самое интересное - его репутация мачо.  
В 1.18 между ним и Ридом происходит любопытный диалог.  
"- Морган, а у тебя была женщина, с которой ты бы хотел провести больше, чем оду ночь?  
\- Прости?  
\- Я никогда не видел тебя дважды с одной и той же девушкой.  
\- Ты меня считаешь кобелем?  
\- Нет-нет, ничуть, я просто стараюсь понять. То чувство, что у меня, оно пройдет?  
\- Наша работа отнимает все время, трудно общаться, даже когда живешь в одном городе."   
Я не буду сейчас останавливаться на этом моменте с позиции шиппера, хотя тут есть на что полюбоваться. Но суть не в том. Морган действительно ни с кем не завязывает серьезных отношений. Но почему? Понятно, что фраза про работу лишь отговорка.   
Внешность, поведение очень хорошо укладываются в картину гиперкомпенсации. А отсутствие долговременных отношений с женщинами - еще и указывают на нерешнные проблемы с собственной сексуальностью.   
Очень уж остро реагирует Морган в некоторых ситуациях - 4.12, когда он внезапно говорит, что не знает, каково это - любить мужчину. И особенно в 3.17, когда во время расследования сталкивается вера и гомосексуальность - ансаб оказывается геем, который отрицает себя, свою личность из-за того, что его ориентацию жестко не принял религиозный отец. А В 3.17 вообще много внимания уделяется Моргану, особенно в конце.   
Следует заметить, что 3.16 была "серией Рида" - у них с ансабом оказалось много общего. Отчетливо видны параллели между ними. Так же, как в 3.17 напрашиваются параллели между ансабом и Морганом, особенно учитывая поведение Моргана в момент ареста. Морган так же отрицает некоторую часть себя - свою ориентацию - как и анасаб.


End file.
